


The Paste-Paste Fruit

by serpentineshadows



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Nami Makes Money, Original Devil Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineshadows/pseuds/serpentineshadows
Summary: On a tiny island in the New World, the townspeople find their lives greatly improved after a visit from the Straw Hat Pirates because they're no longer terrorized by the frightening Cutler the Cutter.Or, how Nami corrects a man on how he uses his Devil Fruit and makes insane amounts of money while she's at it.





	The Paste-Paste Fruit

The rumor around this island is that there’s a terrifying man, living on the outskirts of the town, who rips people’s limbs off. Cutler the Cutter, he’s called (a rather unfortunate name and moniker), and although the bounty on his head is very small, Nami’s intrigued. The townspeople themselves are willing to give up what amounts to their entire life savings to rid themselves of this Cutter, so of course, Nami needs someone to come with her and ensure that all the townspeople are indebted to her—or, rather, thankful for her help.

Since Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji are busy restocking their food, Usopp and Franky are looking to buy tools to tinker with, Brook's off speaking with some apparently-famous musician in town, and Robin’s guarding the ship, Zoro’s the only one who’s readily available to come with her.

“Get someone else to go with you, you witch,” he grumbles when she asks, his one eye barely open.

This routine is an old one by now, so Zoro should honestly know better. “Your debt,” Nami says to him, smiling sweetly, and Zoro follows her off the ship and into the town, complaining the whole time.

Of course, Zoro’s feet seem to have a mind of their own, walking off in the completely wrong direction the second Nami takes her eyes off of him. “Why are you so bad with directions?” Nami asks, not really expecting an actual answer, as she pushes him in front of her, poking and prodding him to go the right way.

“I’m not,” he protests, same as always. “The road’s just moving weirdly.”

Nami looks down at the path they’re walking on, an entirely straight road leading out of town, and doesn’t even bother to respond. Like always, she’ll let Zoro believe in the fantasy that he’s not a hopeless, directionless musclehead.

Zoro comes to a stop in front of a shoddy, mismatched-looking house. There’s half of a squat building, made of red brick, with half of a sign that reads “LIQUOR” hanging above the dirty window. It’s connected to half of a tall cottage, made of straw, the thatched roof wilting over the bricked side of the house.

Zoro grunts, his one eye full of judgement as he turns to look at Nami. “This where you wanted to go?” he asks, beginning to step to the side to let her approach the house first.

“Yes,” she snaps because she’s not about to admit that she’s also confused. None of the townspeople really had much information to offer on Cutler the Cutter, but there’s no way Zoro can’t handle the guy. “Now, just stay put,” she says, forcing Zoro to stand in front of her again, and there’s still an unacceptable level of judgement in his eye.

“Oh, Cutler!” Nami calls, hoping the man will be able to hear her from where she’s standing because she’s not about to get any closer to that house. “Cutler the Cutter, a bounty hunter’s here to meet you!”

Zoro snorts, an eyebrow lifted in resigned amusement, but Nami doesn’t punch him for it because the mismatched door of the mismatched house crashes open, and a large man ducks under the doorway, stepping out of the house.

“Fear me, for I have the power of the Paste-Paste Fruit,” the man—presumably Cutler the Cutter—says, very much acting like a villain of the week. He raises his hands so that Nami and Zoro can see his palms. “I can cut.” He moves his right hand in a circle. “And I can paste.” He stabs the air with his left hand. “It is a power that allows me to erase and duplicate whatever I want.”

That explains the odd-looking house, but there’s something about his powers that makes Nami shove Zoro to the side and take one step forward. “Whatever you want?” Nami questions, ignoring Zoro’s grumbles about witches and greed. “Like, money, for example?”

“Uh…yeah, I guess,” Cutler says, his arms still raised. It seems less threatening and very much hesitant.

“So, can you…paste multiple times?” she asks, leaning towards the man, her earlier fear forgotten. There’s money to be made, after all.

“Oh,” he says, looking down at his left hand curiously. “I’ve never tried doing that before.” He stabs at the air with his left hand again, and this time, an arm appears, dropping limply onto the ground. Zoro’s hand automatically flies to one of his swords, but he lets go of the hilt when Nami glares at him. “I guess I can.”

Nami stares at the arm for a moment (so _that’s_ what the villagers meant by “a freaky power to rip limbs off”), but she decides she won't let that deter her. “You could be _so_ rich,” she says, waving her Clima-Tact in the man’s face.

Cutler looks down at himself, his disheveled clothes, then at his house and its sorry state. “I could be rich,” he repeats, like it’s the first time he’s thought about duplicating money with his power, and that’s honestly such a waste.

“Zoro, give me a beli,” Nami hisses, and he frowns at her, moving away. She sighs, rolling her eyes. “Well, I _would_ have erased some of your debt if you did, but I guess that’s not happening now.”

Zoro scoffs, like he doubts her word, but Nami lets it slide because she bids farewell to her precious beli and tosses it over to Cutler. “Try cutting that,” she says, a little slowly, the word granted a weird meaning in this context, so different from the image of Zoro slicing things apart with his sword. “And then pasting it!”

Cutler swipes his right hand over the coin, making it disappear. Nami winces and comforts herself with the thought that she will make up for that one beli loss in the end. Cutler then stabs at the air with his left hand, and a beli pops out of the air. He repeats the action, and another beli appears. He does it over and over again, an almost childish joy taking over his face. Gleefully, he looks up at Nami and says, “I could be rich!”

  


Nami forces Zoro to carry all the coins and paper bills back to the ship. When they depart from the island, Nami’s relaxing with a drink Sanji made for her, content in the knowledge that both Cutler and the townspeople felt massively indebted to her and that her wallet’s now millions of beli heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written 3-4 fics in the past 3-4 days. What is this black magic?
> 
> Also, the idea of a cut & paste power was keeping me up at 4 am, and when I mentioned it to my friend, I was thinking along the lines of Cutler the Cutter while she was thinking along the lines of Nami. Thus, this fic was spawned.
> 
> Dude, you guys, I've been wasting so much time adding in html tags to italicize before. Should've realized there was an easier way to do it.


End file.
